Wanna Feel I Belong
by Mrs. Frodo Baggins
Summary: Fay Watkins is Jim Hawkins best friend, as of five years. When the Hawkins take her in as their own one fateful night after her house is burned to the ground in an unexplained explosion, Fay finds herself in a whirl of adventures with Jim. When they board the R.L.S. Legacy, Fay has no idea what her and Jim will encounter, and what will flame as they grow even closer? Jim/OC
1. Fate Brought Fay

**A/N: I've been dying to start this. My first Treasure Planet fanfic! Yes! I saw The Dark Knight Rises last night, and before then I had been contemplating on whether or not to do this fic yet. After I saw Joseph Gordon-Levitt in the movie yesterday, I knew I HAD to post this! He was so cute in the movie! I could even hear Jim Hawkins in his voice from time to time. XD I hope everyone enjoys this. My OC's story kinda makes me sad when I re-read it sometimes, so hopefully it makes you guys to! Lol.**

**The first part of this chapter goes along with the first 1 minute and 18 (1:18) seconds of the first score in the TP Soundtrack, "12 Years Later". So please listen to it! **

**The second part of this chapter goes along with the rest of the score.**

* * *

**(Start "12 Years Later", then end at 1:18. Start it again at the next page break.)**

Chapter 1

Jim Hawkins is my best friend. Well, more like was. My name is Fay Watkins. But this isn't my story, partly!

You see, my friend's story starts out much happier than mine. From what he's told me at least.

I must warn you, my story is sad. Almost pathetic to me.

My parents loved me to death. I was their world to them, their pride and joy, their ONLY daughter. That is, until my baby sister was born. All of a sudden, I was the invisible child. My parents hated it that I was never like my sister. She was three years younger than me. She had it all, the brains, the looks, the talents, the whole package deal. I was never good enough for them. I could never be like my sister. After finally telling them that, that's when they decided I wasn't their daughter. They ignored me. I was nothing. They even pulled me out of school.

I never got to say goodbye to them. I never did. Not after the unexplained explosion that happened at my house. It killed my family. What did it matter though? I wasn't their daughter. I was only eleven years old.

After walking through the rubble, I shed my one single tear, gathered what things I could find, and headed off. I was letting my feet guide me to wherever they wanted to. The Benbow Inn is where I ended up. It was freezing outside, raining, I wanted to die right then and there. Knocking rapidly and as loudly as I could until someone answered the door, I coughed and shivered as a woman answered the door. She looked tired, worn down, sweet, and loving. She looked like my dream mother. I ran to her and hugged her around the waist, crying and shivering.

"Sweetheart, it's okay," the woman bent down to meet my eyes. She tried to smile at me as I wiped my eyes and sniffled. I cuddled my stuffed alien closer to my body as she pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Now, what's your name?" she asked rubbing my cheek, like a real mother.

"F-F-Fay, Watkins." I responded trying not to cry anymore.

"Why are you wandering all alone, Fay? It's dangerous out there at night!" she responded.

"B-because... My parents are dead! My sister! My house is burnt to the ground! Help me, please!" I cried as I flung my arms around her neck and sobbed into her shoulder. The woman seemed to be taken aback by this and cuddled me even closer.

"Well, I most certainly won't let you freeze to death, Fay. Don't worry, you can stay here as long as you like. Okay? And call me Sarah. Sarah Hawkins."

"Mommy?" I heard a sudden voice from the stairs call out in a tired voice. Looking up, I met the blue eyed stare of a boy who looked around my age. Sarah spun around quickly.

"Jim! Go back to bed honey, I'll tell you in the morning." she stood up and began to lead him up the stairs, when the boy suddenly turned around and ran back down to me. Staring at each other, er, studying each other for what felt like forever, the boy finally smiled at me.

"I'm Jim! James Pleiades Hawkins to be exact!" Jim stuck his hand out to me with a huge grin plastered across his face. I slowly, ever so slowly and shakily, stuck my hand out to his. We shook hands. The beginning of a friendship one could never forget. This boy's story starts out with a story book, late nights, dreams, and a hope.

"One day, I'm going to be a pirate! And discover Flint's treasure, and your coming with me! What's your name?"

"Fay. Fay Watkins!"

"Sounds like Hawkins! Cool!"

This is our story. The story of Treasure Planet.

* * *

**FIVE YEARS LATER...**

* * *

"Please come with me, Fay!"

"No! You remember what happened last time."

"I promise it won't! Won't happen again!"

"JIM, NO." I spun around to meet the cocky grin of my best friend, Jim. Both of us had definitely changed over the years.

I had always towered over Jim as we grew up in those five years I had lived with him. We were both turning sixteen that year, Jim was three months older than me.

Now, my eyes met his nose. My eyes? Those were something special let me tell you. They changed colors, depending on my mood. My light brown (sometimes blonde) hair trailed down to the middle of my back. And of course, I had gotten curves here and there, and I was still very fit for my age.

Jim? Well, as you know he now towered over me. He let his hair grow full up top, and let a lock of hair grow very long in the back, which he then had me braid into a rat tail. He loved that thing. His voice had gotten deeper, and his eyes filled with something more. Want, hope, perhaps even sadness. He had even gained more muscle. His personality never changed either. Just his actions. His solar surfing stunts had caused so much trouble. I even remember when he came home escorted by the cop bots the first time. And the second... Sure, I totally disagreed with Jim on what he was doing, but he had always counted on me not to. Which is what made me feel so bad. Jim's mind still hadn't been changed about pirates and adventure. I loved Jim as a brother, so much! He and Sarah had been my only source of comfort for years! Jim's dad had died just before I had arrived, or so, that's what Jim told me.

"Fay. You know you want to." Jim plastered a grin across his face as I rolled my eyes and looked around.

"No crazy tricks this time!" I whispered as I grabbed his wrist and we headed for the door.

"Wait here, I've gotta tell your mom I'm leaving."

After a brief talk with Sarah and a few greetings from the customers, I headed out the back door with Jim. Pulling out the solar surfer, I grimaced at it. The very thing that had caused so much trouble to Sarah.

"Ladies first!" Jim exclaimed as I watched him hit a button and the surfer roar to life as it floated above the ground.

"I've gone crazy." I whispered to myself as I stepped on, making sure to hold on to the rail.

"I think you mean you have BEEN crazy." Jim retorted as he jumped on and placed his hands on my waist. Kicking the engine starter, we were off. I had to admit I loved this feeling! The wind blowing, through my hair and making me deaf. It made me forget about everything. My past.

"Go ahead. Try and steer it!" Jim called over the roar of the wind. I smiled as I nodded and sharply turned left. A little to sharp for me! I screamed and quickly pulled us back to going straight.

"Fay, you gotta have some fun!" Jim cried as he suddenly snaked his hands to the railing and his body was suddenly around mine. I liked it better this way, I felt more safe.

"Jim," I warned as I could almost feel him smirking with mischief.

"What?"

I didn't have time to respond as we suddenly took off even faster. I gripped the railing for dear life, I was going to fall off!

"Fay, relax! I've got you! Your fine!" Jim yelled as he saw me tense up immensely.

"I'm not scared!"

"Your eyes are green. Yes you are." Dang it, Jim knew me so well. Whenever I was scared, stressed, nervous, or unsure, my eyes were always some shade of green.

"Shut up and steer, Jimmy." I used his nickname that I had given to him so long ago. I could hear his laughing as he took another sharp turn and decided to scare me as he suddenly shut off the sails.

"JIM!" I cried as he let out a whoop and the sails popped back up.

"I'm done,"

"What?"

"Put me down!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

Jim huffed as he rolled his eyes and lowered us to the ground. Jumping off and turning around, he stuck his tongue out at me as I did the same to him. Oh, the memories that brought back!

"Be home soon, okay? We don't need your mom worrying."

"With you talking right now I'd say you are my mom!"

"I'm serious, Jim. Don't get into trouble." I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"Hey! Do I look like I would?"

A pause.

"Yes."

"Fay, don't worry!" and that was the last I saw of him as he sped off through the canyon.

"That boy will be the death of me." I said to myself as I began to walk back to the inn. As I neared the building, I could have sworn I heard cop sirens from far away. Shuddering, I pushed all thoughts away that it could be Jim. He was fine! He hadn't done anything wrong...

Oh who was I kidding. This was Jim Hawkins we're talking about! The inn was pretty busy, so Sarah motioned for me to begin taking orders as I entered through the front door. There were the regular customers I saw sitting at the tables, so I decided to take Doctor Doppler's order. He was a good friend of Sarah, and he wasn't that bad to talk to! At least he wasn't as weird look as some of the other customers.

"Hey, doc!" I exclaimed as he set down whatever he was reading.

"Fay! I haven't seen you around in awhile! How are you?" he asked as his dog-like ears perked up. I chuckled to myself as I shook my head.

"Just fine, doc. And you?" I asked as he took another sip of his drink.

"Good! Thank you, how's Jim?"

Crap, I had forgotten about him.

"Better." was all I could say.

"I see."

"What can I get you, doc?"

"The, ah! Alponian Chowder. With, oh let's see.."

"Extra solara seed may I suggest?" I finished for him as he laughed.

"Wonderful! Do say hi to Jim for me!"

"Sure thing."

So I went to work fixing up the doc's order. Sarah made her way back to the kitchen as she slapped down papers full of everyone's order.

"Oh my gosh! It's a madhouse out there." Sarah sighed as she pressed a cool towel to her forehead.

"I know." I looked over to her as I watched her sigh again and shake her head.

"Sarah. I'll take care of at least half of these, okay?"

"Fay, I can-"

"No, I'll do it Sarah. Okay?"

Sarah smiled at me and laughed as she handed me a stack of papers. It took about twenty or thrirty minutes all together to for me and Sarah to cook and clean. I handed the doc his order and went off to hand out other orders.

Sarah and I met in the back of the room, where everyone dropped off their dirty dishes.

"Fay, I can't tell you how thankful I am for you." Sarah suddenly said as we began to wash.

"Oh Sarah, don't thank me!"

"But I need to! Fay, you've always been like a daughter to me, you're always so helpful when I need you, and you seem to keep a good eye on Jim. You've helped me through a lot, Fay. Thank you." Sarah said as she hugged me. I sighed as I smiled and hugged her back. She was truly like a mother to me.

"Speaking of Jim, where is he?" Sarah asked as we parted.

"Oh! Well, that's the thing. I don't-"

I didn't need to finish my sentence as we suddenly heard the two front doors of the Benbow being slammed open. Gasping and turning around, Sarah dropped the plates in her hands as they shattered to the floor.

"Jim!" she cried as I grimaced. Facepalming, I shook my head slowly.

"Kill me. Just kill me now!"

"O-kay! Thanks for the lift, guys." Jim attempted to shrug the officer's grip off his shoulders as if nothing happened.

"Not so fast." the cop quickly grabbed him and replied in his robotic voice.

"We apprehended your son operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area." the first said. I sighed and glared at Jim as our eyes met.

"Moving violation 9-0-4, section fifteen, paragraph, um-" the second cop lost his train of thought.

"Six?" Jim actually helped him.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"Jim!" Sarah exclaimed just as furious as I was! He had been caught so many tines he basically memorize the procedures!

"As you are aware, this constitutes a violation

of his probation."

"Yes, yes. No, l understand. Um, but could we just-"

"Um, ahem! Pardon me!" Delbert suddenly spoke up as he got up from his table and made his way over to the scene. By now, the entire restaurant was watching silently.

"Officers, if l might, uh, interject here! l am the noted astrophysicist Dr. Delbert Doppler! Perhaps you've heard of me?" there was a long pause, "No? Uh, l have a clipping!"

"Are you the boy's father?"

"Doc?" I exclaimed trying not to laugh.

"Oh, Delbert? Uh-" Sarah began flabbergasted.

"Oh! Good heavens!"

"Ew! He's just an old friend of the family!" Doc seemed a little offended at Sarah's statement.

"Back off, sir!" both the cop bots leaned forward and shouted at the same time.

"Thank you, Delbert! l will take it from here." Sarah pushed him away as he seemed embarrassed..

"Well, Sarah, if you insist! Ahem, don't ever let me do that again." he whispered to both of us as I nudged him back to his table.

"Due to repeated violations of statute 'C',

we have impounded his vehicle."

I almost yelled right there! Dangit Jim!

"Any more slip-ups will result in a one-way ticket to Juvenile Hall."

"Kiddie hoosegow."

"The slammo." gosh these cops had worked to long.

"Thank you, officers! It won't happen again." Sarah said as they handed Jim over and she glare daggers at him.

"We see his type all the time, ma'am."

"Wrong choices."

"Dead-enders."

"Losers." that one bothered Jim, the look on his face said it all.

"You take care now!"

"Let's motor."

The doors were slammed shut as the restaurant suddenly got louder again when we looked around. Jim was trying to shrug it off now, and I was fuming.

"Jim! I have had it!" Sarah exclaimed as I watched.

"Do you want to go to Juvenile Hall? Is that it? Jim? Jim, look at me," Sarah gripped her boy's shoulders as he refused to look her in the eyes.

"It's been hard enough trying to keep this place afloat by myself, and Fay, without you going-"

"Mom, it's no big deal! Nobody was around! Those cops just won't get off my-"

He paused as he saw the glare his mother was giving him, "Forget it."

"Jim! I just don't want to see you throw away your entire future!" Sarah finally exclaimed as he flicked his gaze back up to her.

"Yeah? What future?" Jim pushed his way through her and past me as he headed out the back door. Sarah sighed as I made my way over to her. The poor woman!

"Sarah, it's gonna be okay, alright?" I asked as she buried her face into my shoulder. Now it was my turn to hold her and comfort her, just as she had done the night I came.

**(Start "Rooftop" from the TP Soundtrack)**

"But what am I going to do with him, Fay?" she asked as we parted and she rubbed her already tired eyes.

"Listen, after I help you close the inn, and clean up, I'll talk to him. Okay? He'll listen to me." I promised her as she smiled weakly and nodded her head.

* * *

I knew exactly where to find him. Walking into my room and to the window, I drew the curtains and stared at my best friend. He sat on the roof mumbling to himself. Opening up the window, I slid out and sat next to him.

"Hey." I said punching his arm playfully.

"Hey," he responded looking away.

"Talk to me, Jim." there was a pause as I saw him struggle to find the right words.

"Fay, I'm nothing here. I belong out there!" he explained pointing to the sky, "I have no future here, I can't run an inn! That's my mom, not me! Nobody understands the feeling of being ignored around here! Nobody understands the feeling of not being understood! It's as if they all want to change me! Especially my mother!" Jim yelled as he turned to look at me.

"Jim, you know that's not true!"

"Yes it is, Fay! No one understands me!"

"Maybe someone does!"

"Like who?"

"ME!" I yelled in an outburst. Jim got quiet as he stared at me.

"Jim, I know exactly how you feel! And you know that! I was ignored my entire life, my parents tried to change me to."

Jim considered this and laid back.

"Your mother loves you, so much, Jim! And I don't know what's keeping you from seeing that! She talks about you all the time, to customers, me, she brags about you. Your her pride and joy. Your all she has. That stunt you pulled today? Jim, that killed her! You can't keep doing stuff like that to her!"

"Yeah? But what if it makes me feel special?"

"Jim! You are!"

"How?"

"Because, Jim. You are who you are."

Wow that was one lousy reply. I couldn't think of anything to say though! Jim was just, special to me! As a friend, I loved him so much!

"We all are who we are, people just can't accept that with me." Jim looked up to the sky as he sighed.

"I can." I whispered as I fumbled with my thumbs. Jin turned to look back at me suddenly.

"Your sad," he said as I turned back to him.

"No I'm not." I replied staring back at him.

"Your eyes are brown," he said pointing to my eyes. Rolling my eyes, I really hated them sometimes!

"Well, Jim, you make me sad sometimes okay? You just don't see how special you really are. Jim, your so smart, you built that solar surfer when you were eight! Yet, your failing in school, and getting into trouble all the time. Jim, I just don't want to see you get thrown into juvenile hall, okay?" I said as I pulled his face to look at me. His blue eyes seemed to be filled with anger.

"Sure." he replied turning away. It got silent, for a really long time. Suddenly, there was a boom, then the sound of a sputtering engine. There was a huge fire over us and Jim pulled me into him as it flew low over us. With a crash, we looked up and watched as a ship had crash landed in front of the Benbow docks.

"Did you just see what I saw?" I asked as it began to rain. We stood up and stepped nearer to the edge of the roof.

"I think so, come on!" Jim cried as he slid off the roof. Why did I have to follow him?

* * *

**So, I feel like this is turning out to be an okay story so far! I love the music from this movie, I always have. Lemme know what ya think! I'll be posting a picture of Fay on DeviantART sometime soon!**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	2. An Adventure Begins

**A/N: Wow, 6,132 words? I've never wrote a chapter that long! Well, here is chapter 2. I hope that putting in the little "Start Music Here" isn't bothering you guys lol, because I think it makes the story more, "funner" when you do that! And yes, there will be three scores put in here from the TP Soundtrack!**

**Thank you to my two (maybe three) lovely reviewers and those of you who are following my story! I'm really stoked about getting to write this fic!(:**

**The two scores will be:**

**1. Billy Bones**

**2. To the Spaceport**

**3. The Launch**

**I guess this isn't a songfic, but a scorefic! Haha!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Jumping off the soaked roof, I followed Jim in a sprint towards the back docks. It was night and getting hard to see, and the rain wasn't helping at all.

"Jim!" I called out as I halted to a stop.

"JI-" a hand covered my mouth and I couldn't make a sound.

"Don't scream, okay? Whatever is in there, I don't wanna make it mad or scared or anything. Okay?"

I nodded my head against Jim's chest as he slowly let go of me and placed himself in front of me, not wanting me to go first.

"Jim, what if that thing is dangerous? I don't like this, at all!" I whispered, he merely shook his head.

"Hey! Hey mister, your okay in there, right?" Jim pounded his fist on the window of the ship that had crashed. There was no reply, which had us worried. Inching closer, we were nearly pressing our noses on the glass.

"Jim, I don't think-" of course I was cut off! A hand slammed against the window sending us jumping back in fright. Falling to the ground, I shook my head in a panic and began to run.

"FAY! COME BACK!" I could hear Jim calling after me as I sprinted back to the inn. There was NO way this was happening! Not here, not now, this was all a dream! A crazy dream I wanted out of. Panting and dripping wet, I threw open the back door and ran though the kitchen. With one final slip I found Sarah and Delbert talking over the table.

"Fay! Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Sarah asked as she stood up and the two made their way to me.

"You look like you've seen a ghost!" Delbert spoke up as they helped me stand.

**(Start "Billy Bones" at 0:28)**

"Jim- us- ship- help!" I cried as suddenly the door was burst open, and the scrawny figure of Jim and the huge figure of what looked to be an old pirate could be seen in the doorway.

"James Pleiades Hawkins!" Sarah yelled through a gasp as we all watched.

"Mom, he's hurt! Bad!" Jim cried as the pirate suddenly fell to the ground with a huff. We all rushed over to Jim as the pirate motioned for him.

"Me chest, lad." he whispered to Jim. Jim nodded his head and pushed it over to him. The pirate coughed and began to punch in a few buttons on his chest, it opened with a click and he pulled out a sphere ball of some sort.

"He'll be comin' soon. Can't let them find this." he whispered with another harsh cough.

"Who's coming?" Jim asked with fear.

The old pirate pulled Jim closer by his collar,"The cyborg! Beware the cyborg!" the pirate held out his last word as he suddenly let out a sigh and fell back, dead. I gasped as Jim shook his head, staring at the sphere in his hand. Sarah covered her mouth as she watched, the doc was completely clueless!

"Jim, what the heck is going on?" I asked as Jim stood up abruptly. Suddenly, what looked to be headlights off a ship could be seen through the blinds of the door, and yelling. Turning around, Jim reached for me and Sarah's wrists as he turned to run up the stairs.

"Quick! We gotta go!" Jim cried as we all slowly inched our ways up the stairs.

"l believe l'm with Jim on this one!" Delbert exclaimed as a gunshot rang through the air, ricochetting off the wall. Letting out a yelp as another bullet flew past me, Jim pulled us to the back room. This was where I kept the three things I had salvaged in the rubble of my house explosion. My stuffed alien, a locket, and a book. Grabbing those things as quick as I could, I spun around to see Jim grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the window. We were going to jump!

"No way Jim! There has to be another way!"

"Delilah! Hallelujah!" Delbert cried out to his carriage down below.

"Stay! Don't move!" Delbert cried to his, animal, thing below.

"Where is it?" a voice from below could be heard, "Find it!"

Shoot! The pirates were in the house! I was sure we were going to die. All of a sudden, it grew hot, then hotter! Before I knew it, the entire downstairs was in flames!

"Don't worry, Sarah! l'm an expert in the laws of physical science!" Delbert calmed Sarah as she stood in the window.

"On the count of three! One-"

"THREE!" Jim pulled me put the window as he jumped out and we all landed in the carriage with screams and thuds.

"Go, Delilah! Go! Go! That's it! That's it! Go!" Delbert cried after his pet. The animal took off with sudden speed and we were off. I sat in the front next to the doc while Jim sat in the back with his mother. The three of us turned around to see the old Benbow Inn in flames, burning to the ground. This all felt familiar in a way, a form a dèja vu played in my head as I watched the flames lick the night sky. Sarah sighed and buried her face in her hands, Jim looked as guilty as ever. Exchanging glances, I could see the tears wanting to form in his eyes, as did mine. Sighing, I cuddled my alien toy, another dèja vu, and looked at my locket. Inside it held a moving hologram of my parents (before they hated me) and one of Jim. I had recorded it the year after we had met.

"Your my best friend, Fay!" the hologram called out as I saw Jim grin a somewhat toothless grin. The image was gone and I sniffled. My only home, sense of comfort, love, was gone. I had nothing now. I curled into a ball and began to cry quietly until I fell asleep with the bumps of the cart.

* * *

I could feel someone's arms wrap around me as I was lifted from my seat. Jim. That grip definitely felt familiar. I nestled into his neck as he carried me into the doc's house. Warmth flowed over my body as the sudden comfort of Delbert's home welcomed us. It felt good to be in an actual place with a roof over our heads. I felt Jim's gaze settle upon me as he set me on the couch. His hand briefly brushed over cheek and he left. A frown found it's way to my face as I turned around. Was it all just a bad dream? I was really hoping so.

"I just spoke with the constabulary. Those blaggard pirates have fled without a trace!" I could hear the doc pause, "l'm sorry, Sarah. l'm afraid the old Benbow lnn has burned to the ground."

That's what I was afraid of. Of course, something else in my life is gone. When everything seems to be going right, it takes a turn for the worse.

There was an awkward silence and Jim sat against my back on the couch, "Well, certainly a lot of trouble over that odd little sphere. Those markings baffle me! Unlike anything I've ever encountered!" I could hear Jim messing with something behind me, so I sat up and watched as he messed with the little sphere. I reached over his shoulder to touch it, it made a whir and a few more beeps as we began messing with it.

"Even with my vast experience and superior intellect it would take me years to unlock its- hey!"

We had done something, I don't know what, but something! The sphere suddenly opened and a green, hologram of some sort shot out of the middle of it. Unfolding over our heads was a half sphere grid… A map!

"Why, it's a map!" we all stood now as we walked around to examine the, "map", in front of us.

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait! This is us, the planet Montressor!" suddenly, with touch of Delbert's finger, the map began to spin around, moving to different planets and solar systems, and galaxies! A grin formed on my face as I could literally feel wind being pushed around me from the spinning map. Anytime a planet hit my clothes, it suddenly would expand then disappear.

"That's the Magellanic Cloud! Whoo! The Coral Galaxy!"

"This is one tripped out map," I mumbled to myself as we all looked around us.

"That's the Cygnus Crossand, that's the Kerian Abyss!"

There was a pause as the map suddenly slowed down to a stop.

"Wait. What's this? What's this?" the doctor and us all slowly closed in on the one remaining planet in front of him.

There was no way...

"Why! It's, it's-"

"Treasure Planet!" Jim and I simultaneously said.

"No!" the doctor gasped in disbelief.

"That's Treasure Planet!" Jim exclaimed turning to me with a smile.

"Flint's trove?"

"The loot of a thousand worlds!" I yelled as me and Jim were almost squealing from excitement. This was what we had been looking for!

"You know what this means?"

"It means that all that treasure is only a boat ride away!" Jim exclaimed taking my hand and spinning me around, I had never seen this kind of joy in him before! It was as if all hope had come back into him! And it made me happy.

"Whoever brings it back, would hold an eternal place atop the pantheon of explorers!" the doc exclaimed with happiness, like me and Jim cared about that. We had just found the map to Treasure Planet!

"He'd be able to experience- Whoo! What just happened?" the map was suddenly pulled back into the sphere with a quick snap. I held the map in my hand as I examined it.

"Mom, this is it! This is the answer to all our problems!" Jim suggested to his absolutely crazed mother.

"Jim, there is absolutely no way!"

"Don't you remember, all those stories?

"That's all they were! _ Stories!_"

"With that treasure we could rebuild the Benbow a hundred times over!"

I slumped back down to the couch as I stared in awe at the map in my hands, "No wonder those pirates wanted this so bad!"

"Well, this is, it's just, oh, my. Delbert, would you please explain how ridiculous this is?" Sarah pleaded for help from the doctor.

"lt's totally preposterous! Traversing the entire galaxy alone!" the doctor stated with agreement.

Jim and I glared at the two, now I stood next to Sarah.

"You can't be serious? Come on, doc!" I turned to the doctor, waiting for something else. Who on earth could resist this once in a lifetime chance?

"Now at last, we hear some sense!" Sarah finished turning to both me and Jim with an approved look.

"And... that's why l'm going with you!"

"Delbert!" Sarah let out a whine as the doctor grabbed a suitcase and began throwing various items in it. Jim smiled at me as we high-fived and turned to watch the doctor.

"l'll use my savings to finance the expedition! l'll commission a ship, hire a captain and a crew!"

"You're not serious." Sarah was not taking this well.

"All my life l've been waiting for an opportunity like this, and here it is screaming! Go, Delbert! Go, Delbert!'' the doctor broke out in a dance which made me laugh to myself.

"Okay, OKAY! You're both grounded! Fay, don't tell me your with them on this too?" Sarah was really hoping I wasn't. Which unfortunately for her... I was!

"Sarah, I'm afraid I am."

Now Jim took his mother by the hands and looked her in the eyes, "Mom, look. l know that I keep messing everything up. And l know that l let you down. You and Fay. But this is my chance to make it up to you. l'm gonna set things right." Jim waited for a response from his mother as she contemplated. I was so proud of Jim, was he finally growing up?

"Sarah? If l may, you said yourself, you've tried everything. There are much worse remedies than a few character-building months in space." the doc pulled her away to talk.

"Are you saying this because it's the right thing? Or because, you really want to go?" Sarah asked truthfully.

"l really, really, really, really want to go." the doc paused and I sighed, that definitely did NOT help our situation.

"And it's the right thing."

Jim let out a sigh of relief as I smiled to myself. Sarah now turned to face Jim, tears forming in her eyes.

"Jim, l don't want to lose you!" she whispered as her voice seemed to crack a little. I wished my mom had cared for me like that...

"Mom, you won't," Jim paused and pulled his mother's face up, "l'll make you proud."

This made Sarah sigh, "Plus, I've got a good friend to watch out for me." he said throwing his head back to point at me, but he seemed to change his mind when he said that, almost regretting it.

I smiled, 'That's my boy, Jimmy.' I thought to myself, he was making things right finally! He then turned to me, oh no...

"Fay, I promise I'll set things right. I won't let you down either-"

"Jim, I'm going with you! You just said so yourself!" I interrupted him. Did he forget about that one night years ago?

"Are you crazy, Fay? No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Jim, the night I came to the Benbow, lost and freezing, the first thing you said was 'I'm Jim! James Pleiades Hawkins to be exact! One day, I'm going to be a pirate! And discover Flint's treasure, and your coming with me!' Well, Jim, you said it yourself... Twice! I'm coming with you!" I reminded him putting my hands on my hips.

"Fay, that was years ago! Things are different. We were kids."

"With the same dream!"

"Fay-"

"Jim, just shut up. I'm going and you know it." I pushed my finger onto his chest to make my point.

Now I noticed just how close we were. Our noses just inches apart, both of us glaring at each other.

"Well, uh, ahem. There we are then! We'll begin preparations at once! Jim, my boy, and Fay lass, soon we'll be off to the spaceport!"

* * *

**(Start "To the Spaceport")**

That night, I slept in what clothes I had. A pair of brown, baggy pants that stopped right under my knees, my green work shirt, and a pair of old, worn shoes. I couldn't fall asleep, so I figured Jim was up too. Opening the window in my room, it just so happened to lead to the roof of the huge mansion. And to my delight, there sat Jim! He was looking up to the sky, who knew what was going on in the boy's head. I slid out onto the roof with him.

"Jim?" the boy suddenly sat up, startled.

"Fay, you should be sleeping." Jim mumbled as he looked down.

"I couldn't."

Jim chuckled, "Me either."

There was a pause, but it wasn't bad or awkward. Just, peaceful and nice. There was a small breeze and the stars were clearly visible.

"Hey," I laid on my back and put my hands behind my head, "We'll be out there by tomorrow!" I pointed to the sky as Jim laid next to me. I watched as his hand made it's way to mine and pulled it back down.

"I can't believe you're going." he whispered.

"I can, Jim. It'll be good, for both of us." I laid on my side, facing him with a hopeful, small smile.

"But, I have to make things right for you, Fay!"

"What do you have to make right?"

"All the times I've caused you pain, fear, or stress. All the times I've made you and my mom cry. Fay, I don't want to lose you. Your my best friend." Jim still held my hand as we stared at each other.

I rolled my eyes, "Jim. You won't. As long as we stick together, through no matter what! We won't lose each other. You won't lose me. You're my best friend, I won't let it happen." I smiled and rested my head on his chest. It wasn't a romantic thing! It was a best friend thing, and it didn't bother us at all.

"Alright, Fay. I'm holding you to that."

"Wanna bet?"

"No."

"Scared to lose?"

"Actually, I am. I always lose your bets."

This was how I liked it. Jim and I, joking around like the best buds we were. Like the good days!

"Fay?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been out there?" Jim pointed to the sky. I copied the same action he had done to me earlier, and held his hand as I brought his back down.

"No. But I'm glad I'll be with you for my first time." I could feel Jim smile as our hands were still intertwined with one another's.

"I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

The spaceport was unlike anything the two teenagers had ever seen! It was huge, crowded, loud, and ports full of ships! The spaceport was on the Montressor Moon, invisible to the naked eye from far away. The two maneuvered their ways around the people as the doctor clunked around behind them in a ridiculous metal suit he had bought. Stopping to admire the place for at least a fifth time, the doctor bumped into the two abruptly.

"Well, Jim, Fay, this should be a wonderful opportunity for the three of us to get to know one another! You know what they say, familiarity breeds, um, well, contempt! But, in our case-"

"Look, let's just find the ship, okay?" Jim stopped the doctor from talking any further. Fay laughed as pulled his hand away.

"Doc, I think this is great. It is good bonding time!" the doctor threw her back a smile as they all moved along. Fay stopped to look at some jewelry while Jim asked for directions.

"Second berth on your right!" the first alien yelled as he looked up from his work.

"You can't miss it." the other one finished as Jim nodded.

"Hey, thanks." Jim walked away and caught Fay staring at the many shops all around her.

"Fay!" he called after the girl as she snapped out of her daze.

"So, where is it?" she asked as she was handed a sample of food.

"Second berth on our right, we can't miss it apparently." Jim responded, "Hey, where's the doc?"

The following sounds of the doctor's metal suit could be heard as he somewhat tumbled down the stairs. Jim rolled his eyes in embarrassment as Fay helped him up.

"Take it easy, okay?"

"lt's the suit, isn't it? l should never have listened to that pushy two-headed saleswoman!" the doctor exclaimed with fury as they trudged along, Jim shortly up ahead, "This one said it fit, that one said it was my color! l didn't know what to do! l get so flustered!" suddenly the doctor stopped as he pointed to a dock close by.

"Oh, Jim, Fay! This is our ship! The R.L.S. Legacy!"

"Whoa!" Jim muttered as they looked up to the beauty. It was huge! Sure, the two had seen ships like this in their story books that came to life, but never in real life!

"It's way better outside the story," Fay stated as she stood next to Jim. The two shared a smile as they walked off to the stairs of the ship. Crew members yelled and shouted all around them, working to keep the ship up to shape, everything!

"Jim, we're actually here!"

"How cool is this?"

Jim walked backwards, examining the ship as he suddenly stepped on something that sounded like an armpit fart to Fay. Turning around, she saw that Jim had stepped on some "tentacle" thing of a crew member, that had caused the sound.

Jim seemed frightened a little, "Sorry about that! l didn't mean-"

The creature began to make even more absurd sounds! Fay bit her tongue to keep herself from laughing while Jim stood there with an annoyed look.

Delbert appeared behind Jim, "Allow me to handle this!"

The doctor paused as he seemed to recall something, then he began to make the odd noises as well! Fay gasped with laughter as she watched the doctor communicate with the creature so well! So, fluently, which was odd to say...

"l'm fluent in Flatula! Took two years of it in high school!" Delbert proudly announced as the two stared in disbelief.

"Flatula?" Jim considered with a smile.

"Cool!" Fay announced as the two began to follow the doc.

The trio walked around some more, until the met a rock-like looking man standing nearby, "Good morning, Captain! Everything shipshape?" Delbert asked the man.

"Shipshape it is, sir, but l'm not the captain! The captain's aloft." the man replied in a calm, deep voice. Everyone looked up to where his gaze was as suddenly, a woman, much like a cat came swinging from the rafters above. Doing a few more flips and swings, the cat-woman landed perfectly in front of them.

"I guess cats do land on their feet!" Fay whispered to Jim as he nodded, mouth agape. The doctor merely just stood there as the window to his helmet closed with a snap.

"Mr. Arrow! l've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern! And, as usual, it's spot on!" the woman said to the man known as Mr. Arrow. "Can you get nothing wrong?"

"You flatter me, Captain." Mr. Arrow replied with a smile.

Amelia nodded her head and turned to face Delbert with an amused smile on her cat-like features, "Ah, Dr. Doppler, l presume?"

"Uh, um, yes! l-"

"Hello! Can you hear me?" the woman began to bang on the doctor's helmet as the two teens held back laughter.

"Yes, l can! Stop that banging!" the doctor replied sternly and annoyed.

"lf l may, Doctor, this works so much better when it's right-way up and plugged in!" the captain began pushing buttons of all sorts and pulling strings and cords as the doctor stood there with surprise as the suit seemed to settle itself.

"Lovely! There you go."

"lf you don't mind, I can manage my own plugging!" Delbert glared at the woman who merely scoffed in reply.

"l'm Captain Amelia, late of a few run-ins with the Protean armada. Nasty business, but l won't bore you with my scars. You've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow! Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true." the captain complimented her friend as he waved her off.

"Please, Captain."

"Oh, shut up, Arrow. You know l don't mean a word of it!"

These two had obviously been friends for a long time, so Fay smiled to herself. She hoped her and Jim could be like that someday. Fay was already liking the captain!

"Ahem, excuse me! l hate to interrupt this lovely banter but may l introduce to you, Jim Hawkins and Fay Watkins? Jim and Fay, you see, are the two who found the treasure-"

"Doctor, please!" the captain shushed the blabbering man as she pulled him closer to whisper, "l'd like a word with you in my stateroom,"

* * *

We were whisked off to the captain's stateroom, quite nice if I do say so myself!

"Doctor, to muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic, and l mean that in a very caring way!" Amelia began with a small smirk as the doctor glared at her with his hands on his hips.

"lmbecilic, did you say?" he exclaimed outrageously, "Foolishness! I've-"

"May l see the map, please?" Amelia interrupted him as he looked around. Jim sighed and pulled it out of his pocket.

"Here," he tossed it to Amelia, who study it intensely for awhile, noting every detail.

"Hmm. Fascinating... Mr. Hawkins, Miss Watkins, in the future you will address me as 'Captain' or 'Ma'am.' ls that clear?"

Amelia safely placed the map in a safe behind her desk as she waited for our responses.

"Sure thing, captain!" I assured her as she nodded approvingly at me. She then glared at Jim, who I noticed was looking to the ground, angrily. He rolled his eyes and I elbowed him.

"Mr. Hawkins?" Amelia was growing impatient. Who could blame her?

"Yes, ma'am." Jim rolled the words of his tongue with frustration. I couldn't believe him! Acting this way in front of the captain, was he crazy?

"That'll do." with one final turn, the lock clicked and the map was safely locked, "Gentlemen, lady, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use."

We all nodded our heads as she turned around and hid the key, then turned to the doctor again with a smile, "And, Doctor, again with the greatest possible respect, zip your howling screamer!" Amelia lurched at him with a serious glare. Jim and I held back laughs as Delbert shuffled nervously and straightened.

"Captain, l assure you l-"

"Let me make this as, monosyllabic, as possible! l don't much care for this crew you hired. They're, oh, how did l describe them, Arrow? l said something rather good this morning before coffee!" Amelia turned to Arrow who stood quietly behind us.

"'A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots,' ma'am." Arrow smiled as Amelia grinned.

"There you go, poetry!"

Delbert was furious! "Now, see here-"

"Doctor, l'd love to chat! Tea, cake, the whole shebang! But l have a ship to launch, and you've got your outfit to buff up!" Amelia pointed to his ridiculous metal suit he wore, which I thought had to be getting hot!

"Mr. Arrow, please escort these two neophytes and the young lady down to the galley straightaway. Young Hawkins will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver, while Miss Watkins here will be assisting him."

Jim was messing with his hands, up until that point of which he freaked out, "What? The cook?"

"That, will be just great!" I elbowed Jim once again to shut him up. He groaned and glared at me while I glared back. He wasn't going to ruin this for me!

* * *

We were escorted back to the deck, and then down some stairs. It led to a kitchen, and the hammocks all around the back.

"That woman! That, feline!" Delbert exclaimed as we walked down the stairs. "Who does she think is working for whom?"

"_Our,_ map may I remind you. And will you both SHUT UP?" I yelled as I had enough of the complaining. Apparently, Mr. Arrow had too.

"l'll not tolerate a cross word about our captain! There's no finer officer in this or any galaxy!" Arrow defended his friend with a stern face that shut us all up.

Hey! The man could be scary!

"Mr Silver?"

The kitchen work counter came into view, and the figure of a very large man. Spinning around, the old, worn face of an overweight, jolly old man came into the light.

"Why, Mr. Arrow, sir! Bringin' in such fine and distinguished gents, and a lovely lady, to grace my humble galley! Had l known, l'd have tucked in me shirt!" his voice rang out, lively and full of joy. Then, I noticed something very odd... Was his eye, glowing and turning? The rest of his body came into view as I gasped. His arm, it was mechanical! As was his leg! Was he a…?

"A cyborg!" Jim whispered to himself next to me. But, the man seemed so nice! He couldn't be the one that old pirate back at the Benbow was talking about!

"May l introduce Dr. Doppler? The financier of our voyage." Arrow pointed to the doc.

"Love the outfit, Doc!"

"Well, thank you! Um, love the eye! Uh, this young lad is Jim Hawkins." Delbert pointed to Jim.

"Jimbo! And who might this lovely, young lass be?" the man I came to know as, "Silver" asked with a smile. He stuck his hand out and I placed it in his.

"Fay. Fay Watkins!" I replied as he gently kissed my hand. Jim made a disgusted grunt as he watched. Silver turned to him and laughed heartily at Jim.

"Aw, now, don't be too put off by this hunk of hardware! These gears have been tough getting used to, but they do come in mighty handy from time to time." the cyborg paused as he suddenly smiled, "Here, now, have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew!"

Suddenly, his cyborg arm transformed into many knives and kitchen utensils as he began to chop and stir up all sorts of ingredients for this stew of his. Pouring the contents into a bowl and stirring it into the broth, he slid us all a bowl. It actually smelled pretty good! Delbert was the first to taste it.

"Mmm! Delightfully tangy! Yet, robust." he suddenly let out a yelp as we all looked over to see an eye floating in the stew. I grimaced as Silver began to laugh.

"Old family recipe! In fact, that was part of the old family!" he placed a hand on the doc's back as I took another look into mine, just in case.

"Oh, ho! l'm just kiddin', Doc!"

"Uh, yeah, well..."

"l'm nothin' if l ain't a kidder!"

I decided to try mine, it wasn't half bad! Now, it was Jim's turn.

"Go on, Jimbo. Have a swig."

Jim eyed his carefully, then finally took hold of his spoon. There was a gurgling sound, then, the spoon transformed! In it's place was a little blob of what looked like, jell-o, with eyes and a mouth! Jim's eyes grew wide as the little blob suddenly transformed into a straw and gulped down Jim's stew quickly.

"Morph! You jiggle-headed blob of mischief! So that's where you was hiding!"

I giggled as the small little blob rubbed itself on Jim's cheek, then whirled around my head.

"Wha-? What is that thing?" Jim asked as we both attempted to catch it.

"He's a morph! Rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus! Aw, he took a shine to me. We been together ever since. Right? Yeah. Nice boy." Morph flew over to his master, cooing and gurgling as he ran through Silver's fingers.

"We're about to get underway. Would you like to observe the launch, doctor?" Arrow suddenly asked from behind. Jim and I gasped in anger as we turned to each other. Why did he get to go?

"Would l? Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?" Arrow spun around with a frustrated stare, "l'll follow you."

Jim and I stood up as we began to make our way to follow them, unfortunately, we were stopped.

"Mr. Hawkins and Miss Watkins will stay here in your charge, Mr. Silver!"

Silver spit out his drink as he began to choke, Jim shook his head, and I rolled my eyes.

"Beggin' your pardon, sir, but-"

"Captain's orders! See to it the new cabin boy and girl are kept busy!"

"Aw, but, no, but-"

"No, you can't-"

"Please! Come on-"

The slam of the door was all we got in reply. Jim and I looked at each other and slumped down into a chair.

"So, Captain's put you two with me, eh?" Silver asked as I lifted my head.

"Whatever." Jim's muffled voice could be heard as he hid his head.

"Yes. So, we can't watch the launch?" I replied for Jim, gosh he was getting on my nerves!

Silver shrugged with a sigh, "Well, who be a humble cyborg to argue with a captain?"

"Yeah..." I agreed.

Jim sat up and reached for some fruit over the counter, "You know, these purps... they're kind of like the ones back home on Montressor." he paused, eyeing Silver. I watched nervously as he held his glare.

"You ever been there?"

"Jim, lay off!" I whispered as he rolled his eyes.

"l can't say as l have, Jimbo!"

"Come to think of it, just before l left, l met this old guy, who was, um... He was kind of looking for a cyborg buddy of his." Jim tossed the purp in his hand up and down. My face must have really been a sight, because I really couldn't believe Jim right now!

"ls that so?" Silver stopped his work for a moment as I watched the scene unfold, nervously.

"Yeah! What was that old salamander's name?" Jim paused, "Oh, yeah. Bones. Billy, Bones?"

**(Start "The Launch")**

"Bones? Bones?" Silver turned around, trying to figure out just who Jim was talking about. I shook my head and stood up, walking around.

"Mm-mmm."

"T'ain't ringin' any bells!" Silver shrugged as he went back to his work. I glared at Jim who shrugged with an annoyed look in return.

"Must have been a different cyborg," he muttered as I sat next to him.

"There's a slew of cyborgs roamin' this port." Silver responded as we could hear an order being shouted from up on deck. I turned my head to listen better.

"Prepare to cast off!" I smiled as I knew that meant we would be taking off. Silver sighed and looked at us two as we stared up the steps.

"Eh, off with you two! And watch the launch! There'll be plenty work for the both of ye a-waitin' for you afterwards!"

Jim and I let out victorious yells as we sped up the stairs.

"We're all clear, Captain!" we could hear Arrow call to Amelia.

"Wow, Jim. Can you believe this? We're on an actual ship! Just look around you!" I exclaimed grasping his arm as we gaped.

"Yeah, sure is amazing." Jim responded as we heard Arrow shout.

"All hands to stations!" Jim and I grinned as we sped off to help with whatever we could.

"Loose all solar sails! Heave up the braces! Brace up!" I helped a few crew members as we pulled a huge rope, which in turn let out a HUGE sail. I scoffed to myself, Jim's solar surfer sails were nothing compared to these! I slid back down the rafters as Jim and I stood looking over the sides of the ship. It was all so overwhelming! Crew members bustled around us as the rest of the sails were loosened, Jim's face was priceless. We were following our dream! I yelped as we were suddenly lifted off the ground. I felt, weightless! Like a feather! We were floating! Jim grinned as we realized there was no gravity.

"Mr. Zoff, engage artificial gravity!"

The flatula speaking alien from earlier, "farted", and saluted in response and hit a button. I felt all weight return to me as I hurdled to the ground, Jim there to catch me by the waist of course. I blushed slightly as he let go and we again went back to looking around. Jim and I were grinning ear to ear, this could not be happening!

"I'm a little nervous to be honest!" I exclaimed as Jim leaned over the sides of the ship.

"Nah, we'll be fine! And hey! You're here to look after me, remember?" Jim smirked as I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Full speed, Mr. Arrow! If you please." Amelia grinned as Arrow nodded.

"Take her away!" Arrow yelled as Jim and I looked at each other.

"Here we go!" I shouted as the ship's engine could be heard revving loudly from below. I closed my eyes as I realized we were going to be thrown into a hyperspeed like none other into space. Just the thought of it was making me giggle and my heart pound violently. We were doing this for Sarah, for the Benbow. Jim was making things right. This was it, there was no turning back. We were headed to Treasure Planet! This was an adrenaline rush like no other! Flying back a bit, Jim held onto the side of the ship while the other held onto my wrist. The feeling was amazing, first came the wind, then the feeling that you get when all your skin is flying back! I laughed to myself as I could head the doctor slam against the wall in his clanky metal suit. I still held my eyes shut tight, just in case.

"Open your eyes," he whispered as I slowly, very slowly, opened my eyes. It was beautiful! The sky all around us glowed brilliant colors of blue and purple. The stars beamed amazing colors of yellow and white, we were in space! Jim pulled me to the front of the ship as we hung off the ropes off the side of the ship.

"Waaahoooo!" I yelled as Jim smiled up at me, letting out a war cry of his own. My eyes grew wide as I suddenly heard the cry of some animal next to us.

"Jim! Look!" I tapped his arm as I pointed out to the huge Orcus Galacticus in front of us. It was so close to us!

"Here, if you're real gentle, you can touch it, like this!" I reached for Jim's hand as I held onto it and let his hand run along the side of the animal's body. Jim let out a laugh of relief as he realized he was still okay.

"Were you afraid, Jim Hawkins?" I teased as I watched him.

"I'll admit, just this once, yes!" Jim laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. We both caught each other in a stare, his blue eyes wandering over my face. Those eyes, they were so pretty...

Wait, this, is Jim! My best friend and nothing more! We both blushed as we suddenly turned back to look out into the sky.

* * *

**So, I'm hoping that the "The Launch" music went along really good with that part in this chapter! I tried to time it out (so to speak) perfectly along in time with the music. I was really just hoping for the part where they actually launch and where Jim and Fay are touching the Orcus Galacticus to be right on time, it worked out well in my head! Those parts were supposed to go along in time starting out at around 1:15 and 1:20. It's my second favorite score in the movie!XD**

**Well, pics will be up soon on DeviantART! Add me, kennycheer**

**Thanks guys, review! Hope this chapter wasn't boring.**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	3. I'm Still Here

**A/N: Well, here is Chapter 3! This one is a little sad, and has one song in it! "I'm Still Here", the one Johnny Rzenik sings! It's my fave song ever!**

**Check my deviantART for pics of Fay and Jim! More are to come, I promise!**

**Picture for this chapter, #/d58xx81**

**Review! **

**Thanks so much to my number one fan, TMNTdisneyfan2013, you are amazing! My "best internet friend". Check out her DA as well! It's the same username!**

**Now, ladies and gentleman, read onward!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Gosh, this was all so unreal. I was actually on a ship, sailing to find buried treasure! I'd said it at least one hundred tines before, but it was amazing! Jim hung out on the side rafters as I slid down to look over the side. I could hear the captain and Silver talking behind us.

"Jimbo!" I heard him call. Both of us turned to look at him.

"I'd got two new friends I'd like ya to meet!" he exclaimed as Jim's eyes grew wide and he looked around excitedly. I scoffed with a smile, was one friend not enough? Silver smirked as he held his hands behind his back.

"Say hello, to Mr. Mop, and Mrs. Bucket!" Jim was tossed a mop and bucket as Silver and I began to chuckle at Jim's annoyed face.

"Yippie." Jim replied in a flat, unamused tone.

"Ah! Miss Watkins, don't be thinkin' he's the only one tah be laughin' at! I'd like YOU, to meet Mr. Sponge and Mrs. Soap down below. You can work with Jimbo up here for the first few times, but don't be blabberin' instead of workin'!"

Jim turned to me as he stuck his tongue out, as I did too. Chuckling at me, he jumped off the rafters and went to fill his bucket up with water. I was handed some soap, water, a washing basin, and some dishes that definitely needed cleaning! Groaning, I glared at Silver as he turned to leave and got to work. There was grime all over these dishes! Jim's sloshing of his mop could be heard around me as we quietly worked.

"Yeah, I got your Mr. Mop," Jim complained as I watched the bucket tip over and the water spill over. He let out a groan as he glared at the bucket. Yeah, Jim had never really been the mopping kinda guy!

A huge, creepy crew member walked past Jim with a smug look, and pushed Jim to the side, "Watch it, twerp!" he warned with a wave of his fist as Jim's eyes widened. Once he had left, Jim rolled his eyes as he kicked the bucket and looked at me.

"Here, take some of my water, the clean water." I let out a chuckle as I poured some into his bucket and he went back to work. Great, my first day out at space, I get stuck washing dishes! It was too quiet to talk, which would make it awkward. Plus, the crew members? Yeah, weren't exactly the type I would like to enjoy a conversation with over tea. Looking behind me, I saw a rather odd looking crew member conversing with two other crew members. They seemed to notice me, so they turned and glared at me.

"What are you lookin' at, weirdo?"

I gasped as the head one of them suddenly jumped off and crawled to a barrel, and the man's stomach became another face!

"Yeah! Weirdo!"

Completely disgusted and creeped out, I shook my head and turned around. I heard Jim chuckle to himself as I looked up. Then, there was an awful noise that I became all too familiar with on that voyage. The sound of Scroop's crab-like legs clicking against the floor of the ship. His breathing could be heard behind me, so I turned around. Gosh he was creepy! I can't even begin to describe his face! The spider, crab thing walked up to me with an evil smirk.

"Can I help you?" I asked setting down a dish. He stepped even closer now.

"Cabin girls should learn to mind their own business," he warned as he picked me up by the front of my shirt.

"What? Hey, listen, I wasn't doing anything! Put me down! You-"

"Why? You got something to hide, bright eyes?"

Crap. I sighed as I recognized Jim's cocky, yet brave voice from behind. Scroop spun around as more and more of the crew began to gather. Scroop let out a growl as he dropped me and ran for Jim. Letting out a groan, I watched as Scroop took hold of Jim's shirt, while he didn't move a bit.

"Maybe your ears don't work so well," now Scroop got even closer to Jim's face as Jim made a disgusted look.

"Yeah, too bad my nose works just fine!"

"Why, you impudent-"

"JIM!" I cried as suddenly, Scroop let out a growl and threw Jim against a beam, holding him by the throat. Now, everyone had gathered around, cheering and hooting. I attempted to get past them, but a few of them held me back tight.

"Any last words, cabin boy?" Scroop held out his crab claw to Jim's throat, ready to kill.

"NO!" I screamed as Jim squirmed under the spider's grip. Then, thank the lord for Silver! He came down the steps with a frown on his face.

"Mr. Scroop," he said, just loud enough for everyone to hear and quiet down.

"You ever see what happens to a fresh purp, when ya squeeze it, real hard?" Silver took hold of Scroop's claw and did just as he said, squeezed his claw. The spider let out a cry and retreated his hand, letting Jim fall to the ground. I rushed over to his side as I helped him up.

"I'm fine," he grumbled as he looked to the ground.

"Jim, are you sure?"

"Fay, I'm fine! Just leave me alone."

I felt like I had run into a brick wall! Shaking my head I made my way back to the cleaning station as Mr. Arrow caught the fight that had been happening. I zoned out his talking as I thought about what Jim had just said. Was he mad at me? Had I done something? Jim was my best friend, he would never do something like that to me! Would he? I was just over-thinking what he said, that's all. I sighed as I continued to scrub even harder. The crowd dispersed and everyone went back to work, except Jim and Silver. I looked behind me as I saw Jim huff and roll his eyes while Silver glared at him.

"Jimbo, l gave you a job!" Silver scolded him in a yell.

"Hey, l was doing it! Until that, bug thing-"

"Belay that! Now, l want this deck swabbed spotless and heaven help you if l come back and it's not done..." Silver pondered for a moment, then looked to his little blob friend.

"Morph?" the little jell-o zoomed to his side with a nod, "Keep an eye on this pup and let me know if there be any more distractions!" Silver instructed his little blob as the little guy nodded, then made one eye extremely large. I laughed to myself, he was taking him literally! But, I guess he was a shift shaper! Silver nodded at Jim, who looked to the ground, and made his way to me.

"Be careful, lassy. Scroop is no one tah be messin' with." Silver said as he ruffled my hair.

"Thanks," I replied as he walked back down to the galleys. I sighed, a good sigh! I was almost done! Scrubbing the crud off the last three plates, I set them all in a tub and sat down. Morph was soon in front of my face.

"Your an odd little thing, aren't you?" I asked as I held my hand out to it. Soon, he had shaped into a mini me! Laughing to myself, it copied my action and laughed with me.

"Huh, never seen anything like you before," I said as he shifted into his normal form and wove his body in between my fingers. Looking up, I watched as Jim mopped the deck with anger. I shook my head and stood up, the dishes had to get back down to the kitchen. Morph licked my cheek and soon zoomed back to bug Jim. He was so adorable! I was making my way down the stairs, when I nearly dropped the dishes from what I heard next. An ear piercing yell rang in the air, someone was definitely angry!

"Are you all stark-raving, totally blinking daft?!" I gasped and grabbed the tub before it slipped out of my grasp. Was that Silver yelling? I quickly sprinted to the kitchen, I could still hear him yelling at whoever he was talking too. So, I sprinted to the door leading into the galleys, just to listen.

"The boy was sniffing about,"

Scroop.

"You just stick to the plan, you bug-brained twit!" Silver pounded his fist on the table as I heard the crew gasp, "As for the boy, l'll run him so ragged he won't have time to think!"

I gasped, Jim? I leaned in closer to the door, where was this going? What plan?

"And, the girl?" Scroop growled.

"The boy and her seem to be close!" someone suggested as everyone agreed. I ran away before I could listen anymore.

* * *

"Maybe, we could disturb this, friendship of theirs. Create," Scroop paused with an dvil grin, "Tension," Scroop suggested to Silver, who was contemplating all this. Did he really want to hurt the two friends? They were awfully close...

"Now, don't you worry about that! I'll create the tension you need! By the time we get that treasure, neither will be speakin' to each other!" Silver paused as he smiled, "And, one of 'em won't be around so much anymore..."

* * *

I slipped back to the kitchen, sweating and panting. Had I really just heard that? What were they planning on doing to me? Jim needed to hear this, and fast! I took off, only to meet Silver in the doorway.

"Goin' somewhere, lass?" he asked with a puzzled look.

I gulped, "Um, well, I was actually, uh. Where's the little ladies room?" I asked with a weak laugh and smile. On the inside, I was scolding myself for acting so stupid!

"Ah! Little ladies room, up the stairs, and to your right!"

I nodded my head, then paused. "But, that leads to the deck..."

Silver let out a chuckle, "Exactly! Grab a bucket which your at it, lassie! Don't forget to dump it overboard when yer done!"

He walked up the stairs while I stood there in the doorway. Ew. Why did I say the bathroom? I could have said something that didn't involve letting food exit my body! Yuck!

"Well, great. Can't tell Jim now!" I threw my hands in the air and sunk to the floor. Gosh, what if they made me, walk the plank? Didn't pirates do that? But, then I'd just float off into space! That would be a horrible death! Sighing, I looked up the stairs and decided to find something to do. I could hear Jim talking to Morph as Silver walked behind him.

"Well, this has been a fun day, huh? Making new friends like, that spider psycho." Jim waved his hand in front of the little blob as it suddenly morphed into Scroop. I chuckled to myself as it attempted to put on it's best scary face.

"Spider psycho, spider psycho!"

"Heh! A little uglier," Jim pointed out with a smile. Morph suddenly threw on an ugly face with an evil chuckle, almost cute! Jim laughed, it was good to hear him laugh, I hadn't in a long time.

"Pretty close!" he approved as Morph smiled.

"Well thank heavens for little miracles! Up here for an hour and the deck's still in one piece!" Silver exclaimed humorously as he examined the deck. Jim blushed and placed his gaze on the groud.

"Um, look, l, uh- what you did," Jim was struggling to find the right words, "Thanks."

They both made their ways to the side of the ship, where they leaned over. I guess this was good! A father-son relationship with Silver.

WAIT! He was planning something against us!

This was NOT good!

"Didn't your pap ever teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully?" Silver asked as Jim looked down.

No, his father was dead.

"Your father's not the teachin' sort?"

"No, be was more the taking off and never coming back sort." Jim replied sadly.

Yep, his father had- WHAT? I thought his dad had died! Jim told me he was killed in a space cruiser accident! Jim had lied to me! For five (since we were turning sixteen) years! The entire time I had known him!

"Oh... Sorry, lad."

I pulled at my hair as I so badly wanted to scream at Jim! He had already snapped at me today, now I find out he has been lying to me. Wonderful!

"Hey, no big deal. l'm doing just fine."

I let out a quiet, fake laugh as I shook my head.

"Just fine, Jim!" I whispered to myself in anger.

How could he?

"ls that so?" Silver smirked, "Well, since the captain has put you in my charge,

like it or not, l'll be pounding a few skills into that thick head of yours to keep you out of trouble!" Silver said to Jim with a yell.

"What?" Jim's eyes grew wide in confusion.

"From now on l'm not letting you out of me sight!"

"You can't do-"

"You won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch your bum without my say-so!"

"Don't do me any favors!" Jim challenged Silver with a glare.

"Oh, you can be sure of that, my lad. You can be sure of that!" Silver began to laugh as I ran downstairs and into a room, shut the door, and locked it. There was a single window, I had no idea what room this was. This was just my place to think, which I needed. A tear slid down my cheek as I looked up at the window.

Maybe I was just homesick for Sarah and the Benbow. Maybe, it was hormones! No, that wasn't it... Maybe, I missed Jim. Maybe I missed that Jim that would talk to me, and wasn't afraid to. He hadn't spoken one word to me since the launch. It was odd... And spider psycho had scared the crap out of me too. It was just a rough start was all.

But, Jim's father. He, left him? He didn't, die? Why didn't Jim tell me? I just, couldn't even wrap my mind around it! Why would he do that? I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hello? Who's in there?" it was Delbert.

"Just me, doc!" I answered as he opened the door.

"Oh! Hello, Fay? How has your first day been so far?" Delbert asked as he lit a small lantern. I looked around to find I was in his room, a small hammock in the corner with his things sprawled everywhere.

"Just fine, I guess. And yours?" I asked as he sat on the hammock cleaning his glasses.

"Not much to tell. Took some more photographs, walked around, avoided the captain..." Delbert let out a huff as he grimaced.

"I like her!" I exclaimed sitting on the floor next to him.

"Ha! That cat, that obnoxious, rude, arrogant woman! She is so, I can't believe I'm saying this, awful! I thought I had hired someone with better manners!" he ranted as I stared at him with a grin, and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked annoyed.

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes! I think you like her!"

"What?! I do not, 'like' her. I feel the complete opposite!" Delbert exclaimed as his some of the bolts in his suit came unscrewed, causing it to fall apart with a bang.

"Cheap, space saleswoman!" he growled to himself as he kicked it.

"Doc, rest up, okay? You look like you've had a rough day." I said patting his back.

"Oh, you're right, Fay. Although, if I do say so myself, you look as if you've had a pretty rough day too." Delbert stopped me as I turned around.

"Really? Cause my day was fine!"

"Fay,"

"Doc,"

"Is everything okay with you and Jim?"

There was a pause as I sighed.

"Just a rough day, doc." I responded looking up.

He merely just nodded, with an understanding look in his eyes.

"Alright, Fay. Goodnight."

"Night, doc."

I closed the door and leaned against the wall. It felt good to have a heart to heart conversation with someone at least once today. Delbert is like the crazy uncle I never had! Chuckling to myself, I pushed off the wall and started for the galleys. Everyone was asleep. Of course, I had to sleep with the crew, since I was part of it. Wonderful. Suddenly, a hand pulled me away into the darkness.

"Hey! Let go-" soon, a matchstick was held between Jim and I's faces as the small hall lit up.

"I'm sorry!" he said with wide eyes. I raised an eyebrow.

"For?..."

"Today, I felt like such a jerk, Fay."

Wow. That was fast.

"It's okay, Jim. I-"

"No it isn't. It won't happen again I promise!" Jim took hold of my shoulder as he looked into my eyes.

That sounded just a tad bit corny...

"Jim, there's somethin' I gotta tell you about Silver..." I said as I broke the stare to look at the matchstick.

"What?" he sounded a little confused.

"He, ah, I don't know how to put this... I don't think he's trustworthy." I looked back to Jim's face, which was definitely confused.

"What's not to trust?"

"Just, him!"

"Fay, he's fine! I know he's a cyborg and all, but I don't think he was the one Billy Bones was talking about," Jim smirked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"No, Jim. Something is weird about him that I don't like."

"Fay, there's always something weird about someone. All of us!"

"Jim! That's not what I'm saying and you know that!" it got quiet as we glared at each other.

"Okay, so I come here to apologize, and all I get is you yelling at me?" Jim shouted as I scoffed.

"Oh! So you were expecting me to give you something in return? Is that it, Jim?"

"No! At least a simple hug, or a smile would have been nice!"

"Oh! So you DID want something in return!"

"Fay, I'm not gonna lie, but you are the most stubborn girl I have ever met!"

"YOU DID LIE!" I shouted as he grew quiet. Crap.

"What, are, you, talking about, Fay?" he asked frustrated and glaring.

"You lied to me, Jim! For five years you have!"

"Fay, what did I lie about?!"

"Your father!" I shouted pushing him against the wall, kinda hard to. He rubbed the back of his head as he groaned.

"You heard that?"

"Yes, I did! Jim, you lied to me! Your father didn't die, he left! Why didn't you tell me, Jim?"

**(Start "I'm Still Here")**

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"BECAUSE, Fay!" Jim yelled and blew out the matchstick, and marched out of the hall. I stood there, sobbing, for what felt like forever. Just quietly sobbing to myself. Great, I had just lost Jim. My best friend. This was supposed to be good for him! And for me in a way! But no, this was not working out. Of course.

* * *

Weeks dragged on into months, and the two teens grew further and further apart. Silver, doing just as he had said, was working Jim to death. While keeping the two apart as much as possible!

Jim's birthday was rolled off of Fay's shoulders as she said nothing to him, except Delbert, Silver, Arrow, and Amelia who all wished him a happy birthday. But secretly, Fay was wishing him the happiest birthday ever.

Fay was even growing more and more depressed, she was barely even talking anymore. Ever. She only responded when she was given commands or asked questions. Jim had noticed this, but was he going to say anything? Nope!

* * *

_"Mom, me and grandma cleaned your room while you were away!" the young Fay squealed as her parents entered the house with the newest addition to the Watkins family, Summer. The two overjoyed parents pushed their way past their eldest daughter and walked straight to the new nursery. Fay followed them quickly as she rounded the corner._

_"Mommy! Can I see siss-"_

_But before she could finish, the parents slammed the door in their child's face, leaving her alone and confused as her grandmother pulled her to the kitchen._

* * *

Yet, he had always liked to see her happy. It had always spread around, her happiness was contagious. Her smile, everything! Somewhere, deep down, he missed his friend and their daily conversations.

Jim watched across the room as Fay sat washing dishes as Silver told stories from past journeys. As he sipped his hot tea, he couldn't help but wish she was right there next to him, laughing and gasping along with him as Silver told his story.

Yet, she was thinking the same thing. She would never admit it, but she dearly missed the boy. If he was there cleaning with her, it would have made the time pass by so much faster.

* * *

_"Why can't you be more like Summer, Fay? You are such a disgrace!" Mrs. Watkins yelled at ten year old Fay as she stood crying._

_"Maybe that's my problem, I'm not perfect like Summer! Maybe I don't want to have amazing grades, amazing looks, and a snobby attitude, that isn't me mom!" Fay screamed at her disgusted mother. Fay had always struggled in school, with the exception of math. With a scoff, Mrs. Watkins shook her head._

_"Well then, why don't we just pull you out of that extremely expensive boarding school you attend. How would you like that?" now, her father appeared behind her enraged mother. Fay looked back and forth between the two. _

_"Why would you do that to me?" she asked as tears began to form._

_"Since you don't appreciate what we give, we'll just take it away."_

_"Fine then! See if I care! I'm barely even a daughter to you anyways!" and with that, she screamed with tears and ran to her room. What was wrong with her?_

* * *

Fay even saw Silver showing affection towards Jim. Like a father. How could he? He had something planned, and he was being nice?! The two both still had their separate thoughts on Silver, whether he was good or bad. Jim still thought he was fine, whilst Fay thought the opposite. Sure! He was nice, but that was all just a show.

The two barely even noticed how much each other were changing as well. Fay's hair had grown out much longer, and her eyes were brown all the time, meaning she was sad. She had even got more and more curves. And whenver she found freetime, she worked out. This had a huge effect, Fay was stronger than ever now! Fay looked at herself in the mirror, everyday, and wondered what was wrong with her. Just as she had done six years ago in her room.

Jim had grown a little taller, and his hair more shaggy. His voice had even begun to change like every other boy. He had also gained more muscle, just a little. Jim felt like he was being piled on with work, Silver was making him exhausted! He hated it! But of course, he did somewhat enjoy the ocmpany of his new friend. And Morph. He had even taught him how to drive his space cruiser! Jim had never stopped thinking about his best friend, and neither had she.

* * *

_Fay was running, as fast as she could. She wasn't going to turn back. She was running away. She had had it. Her family hated her! They had pulled her out of school, and basically disowned her. Made her do all the housework, and barely got anything to eat. She was nothing to them. Her sister? She never talked to her, and her sister never noticed her. _

_Running to a nearby tree, she slumped to the ground and buried her face into her knees, pulling them to her chest. She sat there for what felt like forever, sobbing. Why did her parents hate her so much? What had she done? What was wrong with her?_

_Then, there was the boom. That loud, sickening, frightening boom. Sniffing, she sat up and turned around. There stood her house, burning to the ground in flames, smoke traveling to the sky quickly. _

_"No," Fay stood up now, hoping secretly it wasn't her house. _

_"NO!" she cried now as she scrambled down the hill back to her house. Nothing was there, ashes. Just ashes. Standing in the middle of the rubble which used to be her home, Fay wiped the tears away as she knew there was no way her family could have survived this. Screaming, she kicked the nearest piece of fallen house and fell to the ground. _

_No. This was her fault. Everything always was, as her parents had always yelled at her, so this was her fault. Somehow, she had caused this terrible, awful thing to happen to her family. She had to leave. Looking up, she took one last look at the crumbled ruins, and saw three things. Her locket, stuffed alien, and favorite book. Somehow, those had survived. Sniffing, she picked those things up and looked around, one last time. She was never going back. It began to rain, and the little girl ran. Ran. Ran away to wherever her feet would carry her._

_To Jim._

* * *

Did Jim just smile at me? I watched as Jim and Silver pulled the small cruiser boat into the ship's holding area. I really missed him, but no way was I going to say that. No way! Sighing, I went back to mopping the deck. Another boring, miserable day out at space. Oh, why did I go? I was supposed to be watching out for Jim! Now, we don't even talk. Suddenly, the ship lurched to it's side with a jolt, sending me to the floor. The temperature rose, and the sky grew brighter and more red.

"What the-?" I mumbled rubbing my forehead. Crew members scrambled all around me as the commotion had caught everyone's attention. Now, I could see clearly what everyone was so freaked out about!

A star, gone supernova!

* * *

**So, what'd ya think? Huh? Don't forget to check out my DA, and TMNTdisneyfan2013's DA!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	4. Someone Worth Saving

**A/N: Shortest chapter yet, sorry guys! Check out my DA, tons of new pics! Also, if you look in my "Favorites" folder, to the side is a folder called "Gifts for Me", someone drew a picture of Fay and Jim for me! It's amazing and spot on! Check it out. XD**

**Well, I started to write an Inception fic... I'll post it when I'm done with this one.**

**One score today! "Silver Comforts Jim".**

**REVIEW! Thanks guys(:**

**I've forgotten the disclaimer this ENTIRE time!**

**Disclaimer: I own anything you DON'T recognize!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"The star Pelusa! It's gone supernova!" Delbert shouted as the booms grew louder and louder. I looked over in fright as I saw Silver and Jim emerge from the galleys.

"All hands fasten your lifelines!" Amelia ordered us all as another wave slowly pushed us back and forth. Everyone scrambled to the middle beam where the lifeline ropes were located and tied them around our waists. Jim just happened to be next to mine.

"Mr. Arrow, secure those sails!"

Arrow nodded, "Secure all sails! Reef them down, men!" he boomed as we all ran to a sail and tugged at the ropes, pulling them in. I watched as another wave rocked the boat and sent Silver flying off the beam he stood on.

"SILVER!" I could hear Jim scream as he fell, but thank god for Jim. He saved Silver that day. Suddenly, the heat really intensified for a moment. Looking to my right, i covered my eyes as the blinding light of a piece of the star was making its way towards the ship. The crew that was shooting down various pieces of the star heading our way suddenly abandoned his post as he saw this piece coming nearer. Preparing myself for the worst, I covered my eyes and shut them tight, expecting the ship to be blown to smithereens from the piece. But, it never came! Looking up, I watched as it was suddenlt sucked backwards. I panicked when I heard the doc gasp suddenly, which couldn't mean anything good.

"Captain, the star! It's devolving into," he gasped, "A black hole!" he exclaimed as we all looked over to indeed see, a huge, ginormous, black hole.

"Wonderful," I grumbled through my clenched teeth. I watched as the person steering the bought could barely fight off the huge waves pushing us, and fell to the ground.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Amelia exclaimed as she took hold of the wheel. "Blast these waves! They're so deucedly erratic!"

"No, Captain. They're not erratic at all! There'll be one more in precisely 17.7 seconds, followed by the biggest magilla of them all!" Delbert cried out as Amelia's eyes widened with a grin.

"Of course! Brilliant, Doctor! We'll ride that last magilla out of here!"

Say, WHAT?! Was she crazy? We would die! I let out a groan as she let out her next order.

"All sails secured, Captain!" Arrow confirmed as she ran to him.

"Good man! Now release them immediately!" even Arrow look just as annoyed and confused with her as we all were!

"Aye, Captain." he weakly and reluctantly obeyed, "You heard her, men! Unfurl those sails!"

"What?!"

"But we just finished,"

"Tying them down!"

"Make up your blooming minds!" various crew members shouted as they all climbed back up the rafters to release the sails.

"Mr. Hawkins! Make sure all lifelines are secured good and tight!" Amelia shouted to Jim as he nodded. Was that a hint of fear I saw in his eyes?

"Aye-aye, Captain!" he saluted and went to work. We shared a glance, then he went back to work. Gosh, I needed him now more than ever!

"Lifelines secured, Captain!" he called back as she smiled.

"Very good!"

I stood next to the beam, watching the scene unfold. Then, someone tapped my shoulder. Jim.

"Come on! You've gotta stay with me!" he called as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the middle beam, everyone made there way down back to the middle.

"Captain, the last wave!" Delbert called as he braced the sided tightly, "Here it comes!"

"Hold on to your lifelines, gents! lt's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

Jim and I were pressed to the beam tightly as his body wrapped over mine, shielding me. Then, I saw Silver's cyborg arm reach around Jim as he protected us even more. I buried my face into Jim's chest as I clutched his shirt as tight as I could. These were the longest ten seconds of my life, ever. Tears streamed down my face as I could see the darkness closing in all around us. It grew quieter and darker, until it went pitch black. It was completely silent. Jim's breathing was all I could feel.

Then, the boom. The last wave. It exploded with a bright light, sending us hurdling into space and out of the black hole. I screamed as I felt the heat grow extremely hot and the explosion grew louder. The sails seemed to be pushing on their last end as the explosion pushed us out.

**(Start "Silver Comforts Jim")**

Wait. We were alive? We were alive! It took us all a few minutes to figure it out, but we all eventually let out cheers as we all gathered together.

"Jim, I'm alive! Your alive! We're all alive!" I exclaimed as he picked me up and spun me around as we let out excited and nervous laughs.

"I'm so happy your okay, Fay!" he said as we hugged gently now.

"Thank you," I whispered into his ear as we pulled apart, smiling.

"All hands accounted for, Mr. Arrow?" we all heard Amelia ask as we turned around. It got silent as we waited for a reply, but heard nothing.

"Mr. Arrow?" Amelia tried again as she began to look a little panicky. I looked around for any sight of the old spacer, but he was nowhere to be seen... Scroop slowly emerged from the group, sad and quiet.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Arrow has been lost." Scroop said, handing Amelia Arrow's hat that he had worn. Amelia's eyes widened with tears as her ears fell, her best friend was gone. But, how could he die?

"His lifeline, was not secured." Scroop replied as he looked back at Jim. Now, everyone looked back, disappointed and sad, especially Amelia. I also turned back to look at Jim.

"No, I checked 'em all!" Jim cried in rage as he ran past me and Silver to the lifelines, checking each and every one. A single lifeline rope was missing.

"I-I did'. I, checked them all! They were secure..." Jim trailed off as he stared in disbelief at the lifelines. I sighed as I looked back to Amelia, who was squeezing the hat she was given.

"Mr. Arrow, was a," she paused to clear her throat, "A fine spacer. Finer than most of us, could ever hope to be." Amelia finished as she held back tears. A single tear slid down my cheek as we stood there in a moment of silence, while Jim stood behind me, breathing heavily.

"But he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts, we carry on." Amelia nodded to us, and set off to her stateroom. Everyone turned to look at each other sadly, it was really depressing!

I watched as Jim let out a groan and took off to the rafters. Silver and I glanced at each other wearily as we watched Jim sit alone.

"I guess I'll go talk to him first," I said as Silver nodded. Jim sat on a rafter, fiddling with his fingers, angry at himself. I felt, REALLY, bad.

"Hey!" I attempted to cheerily greet him, only to get a sad stare from him. Shaking my head, I climbed up the rafter and sat next to him.

"Hey, Jim." I said rubbing his shoulder.

"It's my fault." he said glaring at the sky in front of him.

"Jim, don't say that, okay?" I replied trying to get him to look at me.

"But Fay, I checked every single lifeline! And his was gone! I must have mis-checked, it's all my fault, see?" he asked snapping his head to mine as the tears began to form.

"James, you listen to me!" I said as I scooted closer, taking his face in my hands. Teats fell from his eyes as I wiped them away with my thumbs.

"It could have happened to anyone, okay?" I whispered as he put his head down and I pulled mine closer.

"But, it happened to me." he said sniffing. "For once, I'd thought I'd done something right! But no, of course not. I can't do anything right, I'm always screwing things up!" he said as he put his head on my shoulder. Oh dear this was awkward, we weren't friends, and now we are?

"No, you didn't screw up." I finally said as I ran a finger through his hair.

Jim sniffed and looked up at me, "Fay, we both know I did."

"No, you didn't. I'm still here, Jim. That could have been me floating off into space instead of Arrow. Jim, I'm always going to tell people you saved me today." I said as I smiled at him and he smiled back, with a chuckle. Finally! A smile!

"Your eyes are blue," he whispered tucking my bangs behind my ear.

"Huh, guess I'm feelin' better then." I said as he smiled at me. Then, he leaned closer, and closer.

"Fay?"

"Hmm?" our noses were pressed together as our breathing quickened.

"Your my best friend," he said taking my hands. Then, he leaned in. But OF COURSE, someone interrupted us!

"Pardon me, lovebirds, but eh, can I have a word with yeh, Jimbo lad?" Silver asked with a clear of his throat, you could hear the smile in his voice. Jim sighed and smiled at me.

"Yeah, okay. Just a sec." Jim replied as he looked over my shoulder. Silver winked and walked away.

"I think I should go to bed, Jim." I said as I blushed.

"Yeah. I think I might too after I talk with Silver." he replied as he smiled at me.

I chuckled, "Night, Jimmy." I paused, "Watch out for Silver, okay? Don't let him get to you."

"I can take care of myself, Fay. Just leave it." Jim snapped back as he looked away.

Before I slipped away, I planted a kiss on his cheek. Jim's eyes grew wide and his grin ear to ear, and he blushed! I watched as I walked away, he held his hand over the spot where I had kissed him, with a heavenly-like sigh and smile. I myself found me to be grinning like a complete idiot, and blushing like crazy! I had never felt like this before towards Jim! Why now? He was always just a best friend to me! Why was I feeling like this now?

* * *

**Well, REVIEW! Check out DA, and hope you liked this!**

**P.s. What do you think about an Inception fic, I've got it started.**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


	5. Treasure Planet

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! School started and everyhting got crazy... Well, funny story from our Friday night's football game. Me and my other cheerleader best friend were holding the banner that the players run through at the start of the game. Well, there was a metal bench in front of us and the athletic director was stupid and thought it woud be an amazing idea to let them run through right in front of the bench... So they do their little huddle and let out their whoops and begin to run through. Everything was fine on the first impact... and then the opposite side of th ebanner came down and I was still holding onto my side! The first person that ran through didn't see the bench and went flying over it and everyone else began to pile up, sending the metal bench down and everyone else like a classic cartoon pile up! I let go of my side and all the other payers followed suit in falling! Ohmygosh I have never been so scared and embarassed inmy entire life. Turns out one of the football players thought it would be funny too pull my friend's side of the banner down and that's how it fell, everything was there fault. Way to gooo. It's on the internet too! Lololol...**

**Anyways, I have two scores today! "Jim Chases Morph" and "BEN"**

**Okay, so this chapter may be boring. And there is really no sparks or anything, but I think this chapter will be more of the transition chapter. Them getting to the planet and meeting BEN and all... So sorry!**

**READ AND REVIEW! Ignore the spelling mistakes, not many. I type these on my iPod so give me some grace!**

**THANK YOU!XD**

* * *

**(Start "Jim Chases Morph")**

Chapter 5

Well, another restless night. Crew members snored all around me and Jim talks in his sleep. Plus, Silver was having me wake up early to mop the deck. I was getting a little anxious to get to the island, it was taking forever! Sighing, I sat up and swung my legs over my hammock groggily. I buried my face in my hands as I moaned. A little chirp and gurgle sounded in front of me. Morph! I smiled as I looked up and he let out another strange noise.

"Alright! I'm up, Morphy." I groaned as he zoomed around my face with noises of all sorts. He chirped and tugged at my hair as if trying to pull me up. Soon, he had flown away and out of sight. Since I was so lazy and tired, I grabbed my boots and slipped them on as I began tying them. Losing my balance near the steps, I tripped on a wood plank and was sent flying forward! I landed with a huge BANG! and tumbled back. Rubbing my head, I sat ip, fearing that some of the crew members had woke up.

STILL asleep.

"Thank Montressor..." I sighed as I stood up and trudged up the steps. The air was cool and the sky was cloudy. Perfect day at space! I smiled as I sucked in the fresh air, only to be interrupted by a bucket of water placed in my hands rather rudely.

"Alright, lassie! Enough of the day dreamin', I want this deck cleaned so good I can see me reflection on the floor!" Silver instructed as I stared him down with a glare.

"Yes, sir," I grumbled through clenched teeth. Silver nodded his head, and threw me a small chuckle as he walked back to the kitchen. So, I mopped. And mopped. And mopped for about two hours, still no reflection. I hoped he wasn't being THAT serious... There was a crash down below in the galleys, so I went to go look. Nothing, so I went back to work. About two minutes later, Jim came flying up the stairs chasing Morph! Unfortunately, neither of us were really paying attention and he ran head on into my back as I turned my head. We went flying to the ground as water went flying everywhere. I groaned as Jim sat dazed.

"Get off me, please." I moaned as he gasped and rolled off me, taking off again to chase the little pink blob.

"That's it, you little squid!" Jim yelled as Morph zoomed under a little window, morphing into tiny little Jim heads and repeating the word "squid" in high pitched voices. Jim gave up trying to play "Whack-a-Morph" and looked around.

"Sorry bout that, Fay." he said, patting me on the back as he walked by down to the galleys. I smiled as I listened to Jim dive into a purp barrel and laugh.

"BUSTED!" I could hear him yell. Then, I watched as all the crew members began to exit the galleys and make their ways down to the kitchen/eating area. Silver walked behind them with Scroop, who glared at me with a hiss.

"Good work lassie, you can go put those back down in the galleys." Silver complimented as I nodded my head and he walked down into the eating area. Maybe he wasn't too bad?

* * *

Jim sat in the barrel playing with Morph, until crew members began to file in. It grew loud and Jim motioned for Morph to be quiet. There was a single hole next to him, just at the perfect angle to look outside and see what was going on. Silver stood in the aisle as all the crew members, including Scroop, filed in around him.

"Look. what we're saying is we're sick of all this waiting!" one shouted, Jim lifted an eyebrow.

"There's only four of them left!"

"We are wanting to move." Scroop growled as he glared at Silver.

"We don't move till we got the treasure in hand!" Silver shouted back as some retreated in fear. Jim held Morph even closer in an attempt to keep him quiet.

"I say, we kill 'em all now," a crew member suggested with the click of his claw.

"l say what's to say! Disobey my orders again like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow and so help me, you'll be joining him!" Silver replied harshly as Scroop rolled his eyes. Jim shook his head in complete unbelief as he looked back out the hole.

"Strong talk, but l know otherwise." Scroop moved away from Silver with a strong taunting in his voice.

"You got something to say, Scroop?" Silver questioned with the turning of his cyborg eye. Jim tensed up as Scroop walked closer to the barrel he sat in.

"lt's that boy." Scroop reached his crab like claw down into the barrel, right in front of Jim's face! He held his breath as he slowly reached for a purp and made sure not to make contact with the claw as he handed it to him. Scroop retreated his claw, "Methinks, you have a soft spot for him." and with that, he squeezed a small hole into the purp.

"And the girl. She's made up with him, I see no, tension," Scroop hissed as he stood face to face with Silver. Jim gasped as he watched.

"Now, mark me, the lot of ya! l care about one thing, and one thing only!" Jim held his breath, "Flint's trove! You think l'd risk it all for the sake, of some nose-wiping little whelp?! That girl won't be around for long neither!" Jim shook his head as he looked up the stairs as Fay leaned against the Crow's Nest beam, smiling to herself. He couldn't let them harm her!

"What was it now? Oh, 'You got the makings of greatness in ya.'" Scroop harshly reminded Silver as his face grew mad and furious. Jim had remembered him saying that to him, how could Silver turn on him?

"Shut your yap! l cozied up to that kid to keep him off our scent. But l ain't gone soft,"

"The girl suspects something, make sure she does not find out," Scroop growled.

"LAND HO!"

* * *

I shot my head up to Onus, the one on land duty, as he jumped up and down in a hysterical laugh. It hit me, Treasure Planet! Finally! I raced to the edge as I grinned and the clouds cleared. I could see it! Everyone walked up and gasped in wonder at the planet. It was just like the stories! It had two crossing, neon green rings around it, and had an eerie dark green glow to it. It was amazing. Everyone jumped up and down and Silver patted my back.

"Finally!" he whispered as we smiled.

"It's more amazing than the stories..." I whispered as Silver chuckled.

"Aye lassie, I agree. Now go get ready for landin'." he said as I nodded my head. He left and everyone else began to climb up rafters to get better views.

"Feast your eyes and click heels if you got 'em!" Silver let out a laugh and walked back down to the kitchen. I could barely move! Why wasn't Jim up here? He should have been. I began to walk back to go see Delbert, when Jim's voice caught my ears.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're playing games." he mumbled, almost in a defensive tone.

"Oh, l see. Well, l was never much good at games."

Silver.

"Always hated to lose." I heard the cock of a blaster gun and stiffened as I heard someone shuffle. Now I was really getting nervous, hoping it wasn't a fight about to break out...

There was a pause, then a sudden lunge, "Me, too!" Jim cried out as I heard him do something to Silver, which caused him to yell in pain. I spun around and watched as Jim's eyes met mine in a panic.

"We gotta go!" he shouted as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with him. A whistle was sounded behind us, Jim and I froze in front of the stateroom door to watch.

"Change in plan, lads! We move," he pause with a huge grin, "NOW!"

Everyone let out cheers and rushed to the weapon cabinet, one by one leaving with guns.

"Strike our colors, Mr. Onus!" the original flagged was pulled down quickly and was soon replaced, by a pirate flag!

"Come on, Fay!" Jim cried as I spun around and sprinted into the stateroom. Delbert and Amelia looked up from a map spread out over her desk, both of us panting.

"Pirates!" I called out first.

"On the ship!" Jim finished as I ran to her desk. Her eyes lit up in fury as she shook her head.

"Pirates on my ship? l'll see them all hang!" she yelled as she dove for a cabinet and pulled out a blaster gun, and tossed it to Delbert.

"Doctor, familiar with these?" she asked pulling out one for her.

"Oh, l've seen- well, l've read-" the gun let out a blast as it fired to the wall, leaving a huge wall as the doc stood there clueless.

"Uh, no. No! No, l'm not." he admitted with the shrug of his shoulders.

"Mr. Hawkins!" she called out tossing him the map, "Defend this with your life!" she ordered as he nodded. I looked around as we began to move. Suddenly, Morph zoomed past my nose and flew straight to Jim. He wrapped his mouth around the map in Jim's hands and we both began to panic.

"Bad Morph! Let go!" I yelled as I tugged on him from behind.

"Morph! Give me that!" Jim cried out as Morph let go, both of us falling to the ground. Now, the pirates began to cut out a hole with a laser on the other side.

"Move it!" Amelia ordered, "To the longboats! Quickly!" she yelled as we sat up and began to sprint through the underneath part of the ship. You could finally hear the pirates behind us break through the door with cheers an yells as they began to trash the stateroom, probably looking for the map. We finally arrived at a room where the longboat was held, the one I had seen Jim and Silver fly in. We all jumped in as the door underneath began to open slowly. Once again, I had hold of Morph, and he licked

my hand.

"Ew, Morph! What are you doing?!" I yelled as I pulled back my hands and he let out a whine and giggle. I attempted to grab at him as he teased me and flew over to Jim.

"THE MAP! JIM!" I screamed as Morph held the map in his mouth and Jim spun around.

"Morph! No!" he cried as he jumped out of the boat to chase Morph. Silver emerged from the darkness as Morph stopped in between them. A blaster shot flew past my face as I yelped and ducked down.

"Did you actually aim for that?" Amelia asked Delbert, who stared at his gun in wonder.

"You know, actually, l did?" he responded proudly, yet still in awe. I watched as Jim and Silver began to coax Morph to each other. He still held the map in his mouth, and was unsure of who to go to.

"Doctor, when l say ''now', shoot out the forward cable!" Amelia said as the door began to shut. Delbert nodded and the two went back to their positions.

"Morphy! Wanna cracker?" I coaxed as the blob turned to me with a grin. The three of us began to call him to us individually and watched as he began to crumble under the pressure. A yell there, a whistle, a shout, and a cry there.

"Morphy!" Silver called out.

"Morph!" Jim fiercely demanded.

"CRACKER!" I reminded him as he finally dove a pile of ropes. Jim dove for it way faster than Silver and reached for it.

"Now!" Amelia cried as doc shot at the cable and the door flew open, and the boar powered up.

"Jim!" I called out as he finally grabbed the map and ran to the boat. Just before he jumped, I watched Silver aim his gun at him. Gasping, I grabbed doc's and pointed it at Silver. His face seemed sad as he watched Jim jump in, and hd slowly lowered his gun. We were off.

"Did you get it?" I asked as he pulled it out with a smile. We both began to laugh in relief as we sped up. Suddenly, Delbert began to panic.

"Captain! Laser ball at one o'clock!" he yelled as we all turned to look. The pirates had launched a laser ball at us! Suddenly, the ball his us and sent the boat into a jump and it began to slow down. We had landed in the planet's atmosphere, and were just above the trees. The boat hit the top of a tree and we began to spin out of control! It flipped and we hit another tree, something on my arm had obviously snapped, cause a pain like none other shot up my arm and to my shoulder. I screamed as we hit another tree and were sent hurtling to the ground upside down. I held on to whatever I could as we hit the ground and skidded slowly to a stop. We all sat there for awhile. A few moans could be heard, and I'm pretty sure me and Delbert were cracking our necks. But my arm was killing me! And I was dizzy from spinning. I couldn't move my elbow, but I could barely move my fingers. Finally, Jim sat up and helped doc push the boat off us.

"Ow," I said as I hissed at the pain.

"Oh, my goodness!" Delbert exclaimed fixing his glasses. "That was more fun than l ever want to have again!"

"Too much fun," I said as Jim lifted me up from underneath my arms. He wrapped me in a tight hug as I attempted to hug him back.

"Okay, that hurts." I said as we pulled away and examined my arm.

"Oh my gosh, do you see that?" I asked pointing at it as he nodded.

"It's bent the, other, way..." he shivered as he looked to the doc.

"That's not one of my gossamer landings." Amelia smiled with a chuckle, she suddenly

let out a painful gasp and held her side, falling to the ground.

"Captain!" Delbert cried out as he caught her, helping her up. Jim and I stared concernedly as the two paused.

"Oh, don't fuss. Slight bruising, that's all." Amelia hissed in pain, "Cup of tea, and l'll be right as rain!"

"Doc, Fay's arm." Jim spoke up as Delbert came over to look. Yeah, it was bad. He ripped a piece of my shirt off and fashioned it into a sling, and wrapped the elbow tightly with another ripped piece of shirt.

"Take it easy." he cautioned me as I nodded and examined the injury. It looked really bad, so I decided to not even move my fingers.

"Mr. Hawkins." Amelia stood up and turned to Delbert as we all exchanged worried and confused glances. She looked around and shook her head, turning to face Jim, "The map if you please."

Jim nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out the map. We all smiled as we were glad to see it safe and in one piece.

Gosh I gotta learn to stop jinxing!

The map levitated from Jim's hand as his face slowly went from happy to panicky. There was some giggle and eventually, the map became Morph.

"Morph!" I shouted as I took a swipe at him.

"Morph! Morph, where's the map?!" Jim exclaimed with a furious face. Morph formed into the pile of rope we had seen, and showed the map getting placed into it.

"Are you serious?! lt's back on the ship?!" he screamed as we began to take turns swiping at him.

"Can this day get any worse?" I mumbled as I grabbed Morph with my good arm and handed him to Jim. Amelia suddenly grew tense and hid behind the crashed longboat.

"Stifle that blob and get low." we all turned as we heard an engine whining, then another longboat passing up over head of us, "We've got company,"

* * *

So for about an hour, we sat there. Well, everyone but me. I fell asleep on Jim because that pain was literally wiping me out! Amelia's voice interrupted my peaceful sleep,

"We need a more defensible position." she stated as Jim tapped me and I sat up. She tossed Jim a blaster gun and he cocked it.

**(Start "BEN")**

"Mr. Hawkins, scout ahead."

"I'm going too," I interjected as Jim shook his head.

"Uh, I don't think so!" he replied as I glared at him.

"Actually, that isn't such a bad idea, Jim!" Delbert defended as I smiled and flashed a grin at Jim.

"Alright miss Watkins, go with Mr. Hawkins."

"Yes ma'am." I replied as Jim stuck his tongue out at me and I too him. We were such kids sometimes... Amelia let out an extremely painful groan and fell to the ground as Delbert came to her side and we stalked off.

"Steady, steady. Now, let's have a look at that."

So Jim and I headed out into the forest. It was kinda creepy! The wind whistled and the place was thick with fog. We had just come to a small hill and Jim helped me down, my left arm was basically useless now.

"How in the universe are we supposed to find a better position in this jungle?" I asked swiping at a fly.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Jim replied helping me over a log. Morph stayed between us and his constant chattering and bubbly noises kept us from going insane. There was some rustling behind me and we spun around. Jim reached for my hand and motioned for me to be quiet. I nodded my head and he cocked the blaster gun. He held me closely behind him and we headed for the bush we had heard to rustling from. Suddenly, there was more movement. I gulped, Morph shivered from behind me. Then, a scream.

"AAAAAH!" a voice yelled as a figure jumped in front of us.

"WAAAAH!" Jim screamed back as I did too, we were sent falling to the ground as what looked like a robot had landed on Jim.

"Oh, this is fantastic! Two carbon-based life forms come to rescue me at last!" the rusted, green eyed, loud robot exclaimed taking turns hugging us, "l just want to hug you and squeeze you and hold you close to me!" he exclaimed holding onto Jim as I giggled and rubbed my elbow.

"Alright, okay! Would you just let go of me?" Jim asked frustrated.

The robot's eyes widened and he jumped off of Jim, "Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry!" he apologized repeatedly.

"lt's just l've been marooned for so long! l mean, solitude's fine. Don't get me wrong. For heaven's sakes, after a hundred years, you go a little nuts!" he yelled the last part with a small crazy laugh.

"l'm sorry. Am l- l am, um... My name is, uh..." Jim and I stared at the Robot with confused looks as Morph changed into a cuckoo click version of the robot's head. I shushed him before the robot saw it.

"Ben! Of course, l'm Ben! Bioelectronic Navigator!" he explained to us as the front piece of him fell off, he was really old! "And you are?" he asked turning to Jim.

"Jim."

"Oh, what a pleasure to meet you, Jimmy!" Ben (B.E.N.) exclaimed shaking his hand rather violently as I laughed.

"lt's Jim."

Ben stopped shaking his hand and turned to me with a bow, "And who is this lovely girl?" he asked cheerily as I smiled.

"Fay!"

"Oh what a cute couple you two make!" Ben exclaimed shaking my hand gently, I was laughing at Jim on the inside and blushing on the outside. Jim blushed and rolled his eyes and he grabbed Ben's shoulder to turn him towards Jim.

"Look, we're kind of in a hurry, okay? We got to find a place to hide, and there's pirates chasing us,"

"Oh, pirates!"

Oh dear, here we go again, another rabbit trail...

"Don't get me started on pirates!"

"We don't want you to," I whispered to Jim as he nodded his head with frustrated wide eyes. We began to doze off.

"l don't like them. l remember Captain Flint!"

WHOA! Hold up, did he just say that? Our heads snapped to his as he began to go on and on.

"This guy had such a temper!-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Jim interrupted him.

"You knew Captain Flint?" we asked simultaneously.

"l think he suffered from mood swings, personally." Ben sat down on a rock, "l'm not a therapist, and anyway, but l- you let me know when l'm rambling!"

"But that means-but wait. But then you gotta know about the treasure?" Jim asked growing impatient.

"Treasure?"

"Yeah, Flint's trove?" Jim asked as it looked like Ben was trying to remember.

"You know, loot of a thousand worlds?" I asked.

"lt's, well, it's, it's all a little, little, little fuzzy..."

I sighed and pulled Jim to the side as Ben kept trying to remember.

"We might as well leave, he obviously isn't getting us anywhere."

"No, Fay. He's gotta remember!"

"No, Jim. I don't think he does."

Jim looked back at the struggling robot, them back to me with disappointment.

"Fine."

Then, suddenly Ben paused and his eyes lit up.

"Wait! l-I r-r-remember," he paused as we looked hopeful, "l do. l- TREASURE! Lots of treasure buried in the centroid-" his eyes flashed to a different color as he began to go haywire and glitch, "Centroid- centroid of the mechanism! And there was this big door opening and closing, and opening and closing!" his eyes showed a triangular looking door, opening and closing!

"And Captain Flint wanted to make sure, nobody could ever get to his treasure! So l helped him!" he began to sputter as me and Jim stood in total confusion and desperation.

Ben let out a frustrated cry, "Data inaccessible! Reboot!" he began to spark at his wires and glitch. He began to spaz as we called out his name over and over again.

"BEN!" I stepped forward and slapped him right across his metal face and he blankly stared at us for a moment.

"And you are?-"

"Wait, wait, wait! What about the treasure?"

"l want to say Barbra?"

"The- the centroid of the mechanism, or-" I began to remind him in hopes of jogging his memory.

"l'm sorry. My memory isn't what it used to be. l've lost my mind. Ha ha! l've lost my mind!" I sighed and completely gave up. It was no use. Jim sighed along with me.

"You haven't found it, have you?"

"What?" Jim asked. Ben spun around pointing to about three or four loose wires sticking out of his head.

"Uh, my missing piece? My primary memory circuit?"

"Look, Ben, we really need to find a place to hide, okay? So we're just gonna be, you know, moving on." Jim grabbed my wrist and began to slowly walk away.

"Oh, uh, so, well, then, guess, uh, this is good-bye, huh?" he asked as we kept walking away. I couldn't help but look back as he shrunk to his knees and I stopped Jim.

"l'm sorry that l'm so dysfunctional. So, uh, go ahead and, l do understand. l do. Bye-bye." Ben hung his head and Morph and I looked at Jim with "Awh-look-at-him!" faces. Jim rolled his eyes and I smiled.

"Look, if you're gonna come along," Ben looked up at us, "You're gonna have to stop talking!" Jim warned through clenched teeth. Ben snapped up and ran to us. He jumped on Jim and hugged him then ran to me and wrapped me in a tight squeeze.

"Huzzah! Ha ha ha! Oh, this is fantastic! Me and my two best buddies are lookin' for a-" he cleared his throat as he saw Jim glaring at him from behind.

"Being quiet!" he whispered.

"And you have to stop touching me, and her. Get off," he said as Ben let me go and I could breathe.

He nervously chuckled and patted my shoulders as I let out a laugh, "Touching and talking! That's my two big no-nos!" Jim shook his head and turned around.

"Okay, now, l think that we should-"

"Say, listen, before we go out on our big search, um, would you mind if we made a quick pit stop at my place?" he chuckled and pulled back some plants. We both moved closer and saw a huge, old, rusted building across the way. We both looked at each other with huge grins.

"Score!" I exclaimed as Jim laughed.

"Kind of urgent," Ben chuckled as he made the gesture that he had to use the restroom. Jim and I exchanged grins as we high fived.

"Ben, I think you just solved our problem!"

* * *

**Sooooo, what'd ya think? I tried to time the music out perfectly, and I really want you guys to listent to them while reading, it makes it so much better! I'm estimating about two more chapters and then I am done!XD **

**REVIEW! Thank you TMNTDisneyfan2013 for everything you do! Check out her DeviantART page, and mine!**

**-Mrs. Frodo Baggins**

** Kendall**

** Mirabella Millstone of Bywater**


End file.
